


Decision Notification

by cybernya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College/University, EnnoTana Week, Graduate School, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybernya/pseuds/cybernya
Summary: Ennoshita has just about given up on being accepted into a graduate program for filmmaking. His latest decision email goes unread as he dreads the pending denial.What school would want a mediocre filmmaker like him anyway?





	Decision Notification

**Author's Note:**

> EnnoTana week day 1 - University/Post University

**_Tokyo University of the Arts; Decision Notification._ **

Ennoshita stared at the email that had recently appeared in his inbox. There was no way he could open it now, not when he knew the contents already. The dread had filled his stomach since the start of the expected response period earlier in the week. 

Sure, he had interviewed decently, but he was sure his portfolio was weak and there were certainly better candidates out there.

Why would they accept him anyway?

Mediocrity struck again as Ennoshita closed the tab and put his computer into sleep mode.

He’d check later.

Maybe when he wasn’t alone.

\---

“Have you heard anythin’ from Tokyo yet?” Tanaka asked, turning from the sink. Truth be told, Tanaka was nervous about his partner’s fate, but he knew something was going to happen, and something big. Call it a gut feeling or something.

Ennoshita made a face - a face Tanaka knew well as the ‘avoidance face’ - as he stalled to answer the question. Since the morning, he had avoided technology as much as he could, even considering deleting his email app so he wouldn’t see the ‘1’ notification staring at him in the face.

“You have, that face says it all. Chikara, what did they say? Why didn’t you call me?” The barrage of questions started before Ennoshita could stop him, the chair beside him being filled quickly.

“It - It’s - not that, Ryuu..”

“What do you mean it’s not that? What’d the email say? If they rejected you, I’ll--”

“I haven’t opened it yet.”

Ennoshita dropped his head and sighed. He hated the anxiety bubbling up within him, telling him he was no good. Besides, why would Tokyo’s University of Fine Arts want him?

“Open it.” Tanaka’s voice was suddenly three octaves lower than it was a moment ago and a chill ran down Ennoshita’s spine. When his partner shook his head, Tanaka huffed and threw his hands into the air.

“You can’t let this eat at you! Just because --”

“Just because I was denied from three other programs doesn’t mean I’ve been denied from this one,” Ennoshita said, his voice shaking. He loved Tanaka, he did - but this was something totally different from their volleyball days or even their first days at university. “We’ve done this song and dance how many times? I’m not good enough!” 

At that, Ennoshita’s voice cracked and the pressure in his chest doubled. 

It certainly was eating at him. 

“Fine, if you won’t read the damn email, I’ll read it for you.” 

Tanaka’s chair scraped against the floor and Ennoshita cringed. 

He wasn’t ready for this.

\---

Tanaka’s nostrils flared as he stomped his way to the small office their apartment housed. It was dark, and untouched for hours - he realized Ennoshita had avoided the space after seeing the email appear in his inbox.

“Chikara…” His lover’s name was soft on his lips as Tanaka woke the computer up. 

Maybe things would be different this time.

\---

Silence.

Silence filled the apartment for what seemed like hours as Ennoshita stared at his hands, folded neatly in his lap.

He wished he was able to cry about it, but after the second denial letter, he was sure there weren’t any tears left. Maybe Tanaka was crying in his place? No, he’d be able to hear it from the kitchen.

\--

Tanaka was speechless. 

Tokyo - a Tokyo university -

“ACCEPTED!” 

Okay, maybe not entirely speechless.

\--

Ennoshita’s head shot up. What had Tanaka just yelled? He pushed his hair out of his face, shaking his head. He must be dreaming. 

Then it came again. A loud, familiar, and important voice shouting a single word again and again.

ACCEPTED.

There was no way he was sleeping with that level of noise coming from their office. Ennoshita finally found it within himself to react, pushing away from the kitchen table and dashing towards the office. 

“What? What are you saying, Ryuu?” He could barely get the words out of him, his breath gone from his body after his mad dash.

“Chikara! Chikara! Tokyo accepted you!” Tanaka turned in the chair at the desk, pointing wildly at the screen. Ennoshita was sure he’d somehow jab his finger through the screen at break it with the way he was moving.

“What…?”

“TOKYO FUCKIN’ ACCEPTED YOU.” If it was possible, Tanaka chose that moment to scream louder than Ennoshita had heard him scream in years. “THEY ACCEPTED YOU, CHIKARA. YOU’RE GOING TO GRADUATE SCHOOL!”

Ennoshita glanced at the screen, unwilling to believe what had just come out of Tanaka’s mouth. The words he saw on the page were bolded and clear - _after further review of your portfolio, you have been accepted into Tokyo University of Arts graduate program for filmmaking._ And just like that, he sank to his knees in the middle of their office. Tanaka jumped to embrace him, feeling how much Ennoshita trembled in his arms. A wet spot soon formed on his shoulder as his lover’s hands grabbed at his back; Tanaka had never felt so relieved before.

“You did it, Chikara. They accepted you. I knew they would,” Tanaka beamed, fingers running through the hair at the nape of Ennoshita’s neck. “I’m so proud of you.”


End file.
